


All I Want, All I Need, All I See Is Just Me and You

by sweeterthankarma



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, F/F, Post-Season/Series Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 02:48:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16904676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeterthankarma/pseuds/sweeterthankarma
Summary: “Maybe we should get up earlier from now on, just so we have more time.”Amanita smiles, running her fingers loosely through Nomi’s blond waves sprawled across their pillows. “Okay, so four in the morning?”Nomi laughs and rests against her side, wrapping an arm around her middle. Amanita’s warm hands brush the skin of her waist as she kisses her temple.“Works for me,” she sighs, lovesick. She knows Amanita was joking, but with a love like this, it’s a worthwhile feat.





	All I Want, All I Need, All I See Is Just Me and You

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from the song "Everyday" by Ariana Grande and Future.

They start far too many of their mornings like this. 

Amanita grips the headboard, grinning and wishing Nomi could see the ecstasy on her face; she’s too busy beneath her, deft fingers and a slick mouth hard at work, giving her exactly what she needs while surprising her all the same. She moans loud to let her know she’s pleased — and  pleased is an understatement, actually, it always is — as Amanita comes with a rush that she knows will keep flooding her veins all day long. When she falls to the bed beside her wife, weak-kneed and breathless, it’s impossible for Nomi to miss her smile, brighter than the sky outside their window.

Come to think of it, maybe they don’t start  _ enough  _ of their mornings like this. 

Okay, well, it does occur nearly every day, but it’s not like Will and Riley or Lito and Hernando or any of the others in their family are less active. 

Besides, the bedsheets are smooth and the sunlight is warm and their hands always end up wandering, even if things start out chaste; it’s inevitable that they end up like this, kissing as Nomi’s leg slings across Amanita’s hips and her hand curves along her ribs. They don’t need to explain their motives; there’s no need for any special occasions to validate these kind of moments because they’re bound to happen and they  _ should  _ happen. (They’ve always prided themselves on never being a boring couple.) 

Nomi doesn’t know how she’s expected to live her life when this bliss is available to her at essentially any given moment. They both know exactly how to move, exactly how to rise the heat in the other until it’s almost too much to bear — but never too much, unless they want it to be that way. Nomi never fails to shiver when Amanita’s hair brushes against her knees as she dips between her spread legs; Amanita always grins against whatever expanse of Nomi’s skin is closest to her mouth when she comes, needing to be touching her in any and every way she can when the relief floods over her, glorious.

Amanita comes home with new toys sometimes, handing them to Nomi with a ribbon and a loud “ta-da!” that would seem innocent if Nomi didn’t already know what type of object the box held. She smirks when she lifts the cover, sometimes faced with something surprising but never anything she’s afraid of, and when she meets Amanita’s eyes, she looks proud. She knows her lover, through and through.

So this morning, when Nomi starts whining deeper and arching her back, Amanita knows just how to appease her.

    “Baby...I’m gonna…” Nomi starts, and it’s all she can get out before she gasps, hands moving from the softness of Amanita’s cheeks to her neck, where she cradles her gently until she frantically reaches for her scalp, needing as much contact as she can get.

    “Love,” Amanita hums in acknowledgement; urging, knowing, giving. She keeps her kisses steady and sweet as Nomi lets go. 

She climaxes easy, smooth and sure and beautiful. Amanita’s hair stays twisted between her fingers and her tongue laps unwavering, deliberate on Nomi’s complete release. Eventually, when Nomi’s sated and resting snugly against her lover’s side, Amanita groans in the happiest possible way. “Ugh, I’m definitely going to be late for work.”

Nomi kisses her shoulder, uncaring. “Maybe we should get up earlier from now on, just so we have more time.”

Amanita smiles, running her fingers loosely through Nomi’s blond waves sprawled across their pillows. She’s distractedly making a heart shape with the strands closest to her. “Okay, so four in the morning?”

Nomi laughs and rests against her side, wrapping an arm around her middle. Amanita’s warm hands brush the skin of her waist as she kisses her temple. 

    “Works for me,” she sighs, lovesick. She knows Amanita was joking, but with a love like this, it’s a worthwhile feat. 

She settles, feeling her eyelids grow heavy, and she welcomes sleep, even as Amanita reluctantly slips away from her side. She leans down to kiss her forehead before she gets dressed and hurries off to the bookstore, and although Nomi sleeps easily, her mind is already busy with thoughts of the things they’ll do when Amanita comes home.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr under the same username, sweeterthankarma, where I'm forever musing over how much I love and miss Sense8.


End file.
